Beso
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: Transcurre la segunda guerra mundial. México se ha unido a los aliados, pero al no querer ir al campo de batalla termina trabajando como sirviente en casa de Estados Unidos. Male!Mexico x America


—¡Por fin!, termine.— México, quien había terminado de lavar una montaña de platos, se secaba las manos con una toalla de cocina.—¡Estoy harto, yo me largo de aquí!.— Rápidamente salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras de la casa y abrió la primera puerta que se encontraba a un lado de estas.  
—Oye, gringo, es suficiente, ya me voy. Ya si necesitas algo mas arréglatelas tu solo.— dijo enseguida que abrió la puerta, pero pronto noto que se encontraba hablando solo, ya que Estados Unidos estaba acostado en un sillón, plácidamente dormido. Agarraba un libro y lo tenía apoyado contra su pecho, aun tenia puestas las gafas y tenía un brazo colgando. México se le quedo viendo por un momento, para después cerrar rápidamente la puerta tras de él, se quitó el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto y lo lanzo a un lado mientras se le acercaba.  
Pronto llego a su lado y se sentó a la orilla del sofá, se acercó más a él colocando su brazo en la bracera del sillón donde Estados Unidos tenía apoyada la cabeza a un lado. Lentamente México comenzó a acercar su rostro al de América quien seguía dormido, tan cerca se encontraba que podía sentir su respiración, roso suavemente sus dedos contra sus labios.  
Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo al encontrarlo así tan indefenso, cosa que nunca había visto, no podía controlarse a si mismo. Tan inocente y pacifico que se veía el americano mientras dormía, normalmente siempre anda acelerado y de un lado para otro, ¡esto era algo único!.  
—Y pensar que podrías llegar a hacer ese tipo de caras.— pensó México.—Luce tan...— justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse un pensamiento desagradable se le vino a la mente, el recuerdo de hace algunas horas cuando fue obligado y chantajeado por Estados Unidos para hacer de ama de casa todo el día. Cuando descaradamente lo agarro de sirviente, haciéndole servirle su desayuno, comida y su café. En el momento en que fue obligado a usar ese ridículo delantal diciéndole que era el uniforme de trabajo. Todas esas cosas y muchas otras maldades que Estados Unidos le había hecho en todo ese tiempo cruzaron de golpe por su mente en ese momento.

—¡WAAH! ¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡es un hijo de..!.— sin darse cuenta, y por la ira que acumulo en un segundo, México alzo la voz separándose de la posición en la que se encontraba. Enseguida que noto que el rubio se movía, queriendo despertarse, cayó rápidamente y se alejó de él hasta la puerta con un movimiento casi de ninja. Al notar que aun así Estados Unidos parecía no levantarse se tranquilizó.

—Tsk. Si tan solo no fuera tan cabron...— dijo México en voz baja, sentado apoyándose contra la puerta. Se levantó y se volvió acercar a Estados Unidos, ahora en plan de molestarlo mientras dormía. Esta vez fijo su atención en el libro que sostenía.  
—¿Qué es esto?.— le quito el libro con cuidado.—¿Un diario?.— Comenzó a leerlo y su expresión cambio por completo, se encontraba sorprendido por lo que estaba leyendo. Dejo caer su brazo con el libro entre sus dedos, miro seriamente al gringo que se encontraba aun dormido y suspiro. Puso el libro en la mesita de café que se encontraba a un lado, alzo el brazo del gringo que se encontraba colgando y lo recostó en el sillón. Seguido le quito las gafas y las puso en una mesita junto a una lámpara, que se encontraba a un lado de la bracera del sofá. Le quito los zapatos, trajo una cobija y la coloco encima del americano.  
Lo acomodo un poco y al terminar se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verlo una última vez. Lo pensó un poco y volvió hacia él, se acercó nuevamente y esta vez llego a besar sus labios.  
—Tan lindo.— dijo en voz baja, separándose de él. Apago la luz y salió de la habitación.

_**June 16, 1632**_ ___Today I met a very interesting guy. His name is Mexico, says strange things but he seems nice. He took me to ride a horse, and also he showed me his skills on throw and rope, I watched as he get to ride a bull!, It was really amazing, even agreed to teach me all that!. I can not wait for tomorrow to see him again. It's strange, but I feel we could become very good friends._

—Hey dude!, I had a very disgusting and weird nightmare, you know?. ¡Un animal muy feo y peludo con aliento a taco me beso justo en la boca!, really gross!.— Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado a la mesa del comedor. Mientras México a un lado de él llevando de regreso la bandeja del desayuno.  
—¡Al carajo, definitivamente es un cabron!.— dijo México refunfuñando, todo encabronado.


End file.
